


The Quiet Ones

by I_m_cumberbatched



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little sappy at the end?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I don't even know where this came from?, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Sub!Victor, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top!Yuuri, Victor spelled Viktor, Viktor just wants his husband to fuck him, Yuuri is eros, bottom!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_m_cumberbatched/pseuds/I_m_cumberbatched
Summary: Chris had always told him that the quiet ones were always the ones to watch out for. The ones who would blush about kissing in public, but the minute the bedroom door closed would have you up against the door, have you already aching and begging for it.Viktor himself had never really paid attention to Chris's advice, so he couldn't say for certain if the quiet ones rule was actually a rule, or just a weird stereotype, but in Yuuri's case, it definitely applied.Viktor really loves the intimacy and closeness and feeling of making love, but there are some nights that he really just wants to be completely and thoroughly taken.Tonight is one of those nights.





	

Viktor loves slow, soft sex. He really does. He loves the intimacy, the closeness. He loves the feeling of Yuuri’s strong body sliding against his, their breath intermingling as their mouths hover centimeters away, meeting occasionally in needy kisses. He loves running his hands up Yuuri’s body, his fingers already so familiar with every inch of skin on Yuuri’s body but still hungry for more, learning and relearning and memorizing every freckle and stretch mark and muscle until he has Yuuri’s entire body mapped out in his mind. He loves the way Yuuri takes care of him, always so careful and mindful of Viktor’s desire. He really, really,  _ really _ loves it.

Their first time had been like that: soft, right after Yuuri had gotten home from the Rostelcom Cup in 2016, after the Makkachin scare. They had both been exhausted, Yuuri from the competition and the long day of travel and Viktor from the long day of travel and his worry over both Makkachin’s health and Yuuri’s competition. They got back to Hasetsu from the airport late, and to Yuu-topia even later. Everyone had been asleep, and Viktor and Yuuri had quietly slipped into the inn and up the stairs to Viktor’s room. Viktor had drawn Yuuri to him and things had progressed quickly from quiet, easy kisses to uncoordinated groping to sleepy, tender lovemaking.

It’s one of Viktor’s favorite memories, right alongside their wedding, their wedding  _ night _ , Yuuri beating Viktor to proposing in Barcelona, and their first kiss at the Cup of China, also in 2016. And really, how could it not be? Yuuri had been so slow, so gentle, so uncertain, and adorably tired but determined, and Viktor had essentially guided him through everything.

But it hadn’t taken long for Yuuri to come into his own, and Viktor really shouldn’t have been surprised. Chris had always told him that the quiet ones were always the ones to watch out for. The ones who would blush about kissing in public, but the minute the bedroom door closed would have you up against the door, have you already aching and begging for it. Viktor had always rolled his eyes whenever Chris would set his sights on the wallflowers, the shy men standing off to the side, the observers of a group, and Chris would smile knowingly and raise his eyebrows before going over and, most often than not, leaving with them.

Viktor himself had never really paid attention to Chris’s advice, so he couldn’t say for certain if the quiet ones rule was  _ actually  _ a rule, or just a weird stereotype, but in Yuuri’s case, it definitely applied. Viktor just didn’t learn that until their wedding night, when Yuuri systematically took him apart, repeatedly.

So yes, Viktor really loves the intimacy and closeness and feeling of  _ making love _ , but there are some nights that he really just wants to be completely and thoroughly  _ taken _ .

Tonight is one of those nights.

With the skating season starting soon and putting everything into intensive training, it’s not often that Yuuri and Viktor have the time or the energy for exhaustive sessions of sex, but that’s not to say they aren’t  _ active _ , because they most certainly are. It’s just been … a while since they’ve even had penetrative sex, of any kind, and honestly, Viktor misses it. He misses the feeling of Yuuri inside him, the stretch of his muscles as he compensates for Yuuri’s cock, the feeling of being completely filled by Yuuri, of Yuuri being a  _ part  _ of him. And he can tell that Yuuri is missing it too, in the way he looks at Viktor, has been touching Viktor more and more frequently and more and more shamelessly in public.

With the need for both of them to be in peak physical condition for practice, though, it can’t be on just any night. So Viktor waits, until a night before both of them just happen to have the next day free to rest and recover from such a strenuous activity.

Viktor has it on his mind all day, and he’s pretty sure that Yuuri does, too, from the way that Yuuri’s eyes keep straying to Viktor’s figure as he licks his lips. They follow their normal daily routine, going out for an early morning run together, going to the rink for practice, then coming home to walk Makkachin and eat dinner. After dinner, Yuuri goes to take a shower and Viktor goes to the bedroom to prepare things. He has lube easily accessible in the drawer of their nightstand - condoms as well, just in case, though they’ve long since been tested and stopped using them for the most part. There’s a box of tissues on the nightstand and a damp cloth already next to it. In the drawer, in addition to the lube, is a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. He doesn’t think he wants to be blindfolded tonight, but maybe he can get Yuuri to tie him up. The occasions where that happens are rare, but sometimes, if Yuuri gets riled up enough…. Viktor’s cock twitches in interest at the thought.

Viktor then goes to check his appearance in the full-sized mirror hanging from their bedroom door. He looks … good. Very good. Well, he normally looks good, but he took extra care in his appearance after his own shower when they got home from practice. His hair is styled just right, his shirt is flattering, tighter than he usually wears, the buttons straining slightly. Yuuri has always shown a lot of interest in Viktor’s chest when he wears shirts like this. His jeans are tight as well, though that is the norm for him, but these are his favorites: they were chosen for the way they hug his ass just right, making it look fuller than it is and complimenting his strong thighs (though Yuuri has really been the one blessed in the ass and thigh department,  _ god _ ).

Viktor hears the water turn off in the shower and then silence as Yuuri towels off and does his own preparations. Viktor goes over his appearance again, and then his  _ other _ preparations once more, and then he hears the door open. Viktor turns around and oh.  _ Oh, _ yes.

Yuuri has his hair slicked back, and from the looks of it has even put in his contacts, which he rarely even uses when performing (Yuuri prefers to have the audience blurry, he had once told Viktor, so that it’s easier to pretend they aren’t there). He’s dressed in a simple grey  _ yukata _ , tied loosely enough that the front is slipping open to reveal a sliver of Yuuri’s chest.

Viktor licks his lips and cocks his head slightly to the side. “You look beautiful,” he says with a coy smile turning up one corner of his mouth.

Yuuri narrows his eyes. “I didn’t say you could talk,” he says, his voice soft, but firm.

Viktor snaps his mouth shut, but his smile deepens.  _ Yes _ , this is exactly what he wants tonight.

Viktor stands still as Yuuri inches closer, his eyes roving up and down Viktor’s body. Eventually, Yuuri is close enough to touch Viktor, and he does, placing his hands on Viktor’s hips and sliding them slowly up, up Viktor’s chest, cupping around his neck, until they are in his hair. Yuuri draws his fingers through Viktor’s locks, causing Viktor’s eyes to flutter in pleasure, before pulling Viktor in for a searing kiss.

Viktor doesn’t have permission to touch, yet, so he fights to keep his hands at his sides, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t kiss back with everything he has. Viktor dances his tongue along Yuuri’s bottom lip softly and it falls open. He delves inside, the taste of Yuuri familiar and enticing. Yuuri’s tongue meets his eagerly and they slide together.

Too soon, Yuuri is pulling away. A thread of saliva lingers between their panting mouths until Yuuri licks his lips slowly. Viktor’s breath hitches.

Yuuri steps back again, giving Viktor another appraising look. “You’re gorgeous,” he says and Viktor preens under the praise. “It’s too bad,” Yuuri starts as he circles around Viktor, and Viktor feels his hand cupping one of his buttocks. “This outfit is … alluring. I’d hate for you to have to take it off so soon, but….” Yuuri’s hand slides over, just a few inches. “How else am I going to fuck you?”

A small noise escapes Viktor’s lips, even as he bites the his lip to stop it. Yuuri finally circles back to the front. “Hmm,” he hums softly. “Look at you.” Yuuri draws a hand up, his other still curved around a fistful of Viktor’s ass. He runs a finger over one of Viktor’s cheekbones, where Viktor can feel a hot flush already spreading across. “You already want it so badly.” Yuuri lifts one corner of his mouth up in a small smirk as he corrects himself, “Want  _ me _ so badly.” Viktor is already almost to the point of whimpering.

Abruptly, Yuuri switches to Japanese, leaning in closely. “That’s right,” he whispers. “I’m the only one who can satisfy you, right?” Viktor can’t help the groan that escapes him, and he hopes Yuuri gets the point. Enough _ teasing _ , already. Yuuri cups Viktor’s face gently. “You know your safe word?” he asks, still in Japanese. Viktor nods. “What is it?”

“Salchow,” Viktor whispers, and Yuuri rewards him with another deep kiss.

“Good,” Yuuri says when they part again and he, once again, backs away. “Take off your clothes,” he orders, back in English, now. He steps back far enough to be able to lean back on the vanity.

Viktor complies, beginning with his shirt. He holds Yuuri’s gaze as he slowly undoes the buttons, then strips his shirt off. He draws it through his hands, then drops the shirt to the floor and redirects his hands to the button on his pants. Briefly, Viktor is thankful that he kept his shoes and socks off; there’s no sexy way to take  _ those  _ off. Viktor’s pants are so tight that he practically needs to peel them off. He steps out of them and his hands go to the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Stop,” Yuuri commands, and Viktor pauses. “Keep those on for now.”

Yuuri steps forward and pulls Viktor back in for a kiss. Viktor moans into it and he grasps his hands in the fabric of his briefs to stop himself from touching Yuuri. He feels himself being backed up as Yuuri decimates his mouth until his legs hit the bed and he falls back. Yuuri straddles Viktor without hesitation and Viktor groans as he feels that Yuuri has nothing on under his  _ yukata _ .

Yuuri breaks away momentarily to mouth at Viktor’s earlobe and Viktor fists his hands in the comforter. Yuuri shifts his hips against the already full erection barely hidden by Viktor’s briefs. Viktor thrusts up against him and Yuuri gasps in Viktor’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Yuuri breathes. Viktor tightens his hold on the comforter, fighting to keep his hands off of Yuuri. “I’m going to fuck you until you beg for release, until you forget everything except my name.”

Viktor’s eyes flutter shut at that and he can’t help it anymore. His hands are at Yuuri’s waist in seconds, slipping beneath the hem of Yuuri’s  _ yukata _ . He slides them up the smooth skin of Yuuri’s back and back down to grasp at Yuuri’s hips.

Before he knows what’s happening Yuuri is pushing him onto his back, his hands firmly pinning Viktor’s at the wrists up above his head. Viktor looks up at him breathlessly. “Did I say you could touch me, Viktor?” Yuuri asks sternly and after a beat, Viktor shakes his head. “No, I didn’t, did I?” Yuuri hums in consideration. “What should I do to make sure you don’t break the rules again?” Viktor licks his lips, his hips shifting unconsciously under Yuuri’s. His eyes flick over to the nightstand and Yuuri follows his gaze.

“Oh, did you have an idea?” Yuuri presses his weight into Viktor’s wrists. “Stay.”

Yuuri slips off of Viktor, a flash of his thigh slipping out as he reaches over to the nightstand. “Oh, I see,” Yuuri says, peering into the drawer. “I almost forgot we had these.” Yuuri reaches in, pulling out the handcuffs. Yuuri smirks. “These will be useful. Hands on the bed rails.”

Immediately, Viktor scoots up and wraps each hand around one of the rails. Yuuri smiles proudly. “Good boy.” Efficiently, he cuffs one of Viktor’s wrists, loops the chain around the rails, and cuffs Viktor’s other hand. “There we go,” Yuuri says, giving the chain a small yank.

“Now,” he drawls, drawing a finger down Viktor’s arm. He swings his leg back over Viktor to straddle his hips again. “I have you right where I want you.” Yuuri leans down, his lips hovering over Viktors tantalizingly. “I could do anything I wanted to you.” Yuuri traces the line of Viktor’s jaw with the back of his finger. “I could take you right now. Just spread you open and pound into your tight hole. And then I could leave you here tied up like this so I could have you whenever I want.” Viktor’s eyes flutter as Yuuri brushes his finger over Viktor’s lips.

“Or I could suck you off. Take you right to the peak until you feel like the only place you can go is over, and then….” Yuuri pushes his finger between Viktor’s lips and Viktor sucks around it instinctively. “I could stop. Leave you there until you come back down and then I could finger you, find that spot that makes you shake and whimper and keep going until you’re there again. I could bring you to the edge again, and again, and again until you’re begging to let me tip you over that edge.”

Viktor moans around Yuuri’s finger, his cheeks hollowing. There is a flash of heat in Yuuri’s eyes at the sight of Viktor’s lips around his finger. “Or, I could do this.” Yuuri unties his  _ yukata _ and slips it off. Viktor moans again and without thinking tries to reach for the stretches of skin that have been exposed to him. His hands jerk against the handcuffs fruitlessly and Yuuri smirks again. He shifts forwards until he’s straddling Viktor’s chest. He pulls his finger out of Viktor’s mouth and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking his length slowly.

Viktor’s eyes follow the movement and he licks his lips, his mouth falling open slightly. Yuuri shifts, and the tip of his cock drops on Viktor’s bottom lip. Viktor darts his tongue out and laps up the bead of precum leaking out. Yuuri makes a small sound, almost a squeak but not quite as high-pitched, and then pushes in. His mouth is suddenly full of the hard length of Yuuri’s cock and the taste of salt.

Viktor sucks his cheeks in and Yuuri groans at the suction. His movements start off slow and deliberate, his cock sliding in and out of Viktor’s mouth, but all too soon Yuuri’s hips speed up. He thrusts faster and harder into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor relaxes his jaw and his throat to accommodate Yuuri’s not inconsiderable length and simply lets it happen. He loves this, being used by Yuuri for his own pleasure. He can feel his cock hardening even further and his hips thrust up into nothing, seeking some kind of friction, but finding none.

Yuuri balances one hand on the headboard, using it as leverage to push himself up better onto his knees. His other hand finds Viktor’s hair. His fingers thread through loosely before tightening into a fist and pulling Viktor’s head up at a slight tilt. Viktor moans around Yuuri’s length at the pleasure of being used like this. Yuuri’s hips stutter with the vibration of Viktor’s moan and he thrusts faster. His fingers tighten against Viktor’s scalp and he can tell that Yuuri is close, by the way his cock throbs, by the way his mouth falls open, by the way his body is tightening above him. Viktor messily bobs his head in time with Yuuri, Yuuri’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He fights back his gag reflex only through years of practice, but his eyes still tear up slightly. He can feel drool dripping out of his mouth, but he doesn’t care with his eyes on Yuuri perched above him, his face twisting in ecstasy. Yuuri thrusts once, twice, three times and then Viktor’s mouth is filling with Yuuri’s salty release. Yuuri cries out pulling Viktor’s head in even closer to his stuttering hips. Viktor swallows as best he can, but he can still feel Yuuri’s release spilling out of his mouth and onto his lips, his chin.

With a final groan, Yuuri releases his grip on Viktor’s hair and Viktor’s head drops back down. He gasps for breath slightly, but still licks his lips, chasing the escaped come that dribbled out of his mouth. Yuuri watches openly as Viktor tries, and fails, to lick up the remains before using his finger to catch the few drips that escaped and letting Viktor lap them up.

“God, your mouth,” Yuuri says. He doubles over and kisses Viktor, undoubtedly tasting himself on Viktor’s tongue. Yuuri’s tongue is thorough, chasing after any bit of himself that may remain in Viktor’s mouth. “I love fucking your mouth. So wet, and hot, and the way you use your tongue.”

Yuuri drops his attention to the crook of Viktor’s neck. He nips at the skin there. Viktor keens, thrusting his hips up, seeking friction but finding none. Yuuri laves his tongue over his bites to soothe them, but Viktor knows there will be marks in the morning all the same. The thought makes him groan; he loves seeing the evidence of Yuuri’s desire for him left over, and he loves showing it off, too, though it does make Yuuri embarrassed when people see his love bites.

Yuuri kisses down Viktor’s neck, his chest and firm stomach, pausing only to pull down Viktor’s boxer briefs and fling them away. Yuuri stares, taking in the sight of Viktor’s straining erection, then skirts around it with a devilish look in his eyes. Instead, he bites into the muscular flesh of Viktor’s thigh, then nibbles up until he’s nosing into the crease of Viktor’s pelvis. He repeats the movement on Viktor’s other thigh, then nuzzles the soft silver curls, inhaling deeply.

He sits back on his thighs. Viktor peers down, noting that Yuuri’s cock is already hardening with interest once again. God bless his stamina and its effect on his refractory period.

“Turn over,” Yuuri orders, his hands resting on Viktor’s calves. “On your knees.”

Viktor licks his lips, sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, then obeys. It takes a bit of contortion, with his hands still cuffed to the bedrails, but he’s in great shape, so it isn’t too difficult to sit up and flip himself over. The chain of the handcuffs has a bit of slack as well, and it crosses over itself so he can grasp onto the top of the railing.

“Good,” Yuuri purrs. Viktor feels Yuuri’s hands glide up his thighs. They come to rest on each globe of Viktor’s ass, spreading him apart. Viktor quivers with excitement before he feels Yuuri’s breath ghosting over his hole. “ _ Itadakimasu _ ,” Yuuri whispers. Viktor flushes darkly, and then Yuuri’s mouth is on him.

Yuuri doesn’t waste any time. He licks over Viktor’s hole in broad, slow strokes before circling his tongue around it. Viktor drops his head down to rest on his clenched hands. Yuuri circles his tongue a few more times, his fingers digging into the toned flesh of Viktor’s ass, before it breaches the rim. Viktor throws his head back with a choked cry as Yuuri’s tongue pushes in insistently.

“F- _ fuuu _ -” Viktor cuts himself off quickly, but Yuuri still responds with a sharp smack to his ass, causing Viktor to cry out, the pleasure and pain mixing together.

“Did I say you could talk?” Yuuri snaps. Viktor looks back to his lover, with his flushed cheeks, wet lips, heavy but fierce eyes, and shakes his head. “No. I’m afraid that every time you talk out of turn, Viktor, I’m going to have to punish you. You know that, right?” Viktor nods. “Good,” Yuuri says, punctuating it with another slap. Viktor gasps, the sting lingering long after Yuuri’s hand is planted firmly back in its place. “Now shut up and take it, like the good boy you are.”

Viktor slides his hands down the rails and drops his head onto the pillow below him. Yuuri’s tongue slips through again and Viktor tightens his hands around the rails. His head rests on it’s side as he pants and squirms at the ministrations of Yuuri’s mouth and tongue. His tight rim relaxes at Yuuri’s insistence and Yuuri loosens him up for what seems like  _ hours _ , but is most likely only minutes. Viktor presses his face into the pillow when Yuuri begins thrusting his tongue in and out, fucking him with the small muscle. He moans helplessly, his legs shaking and his hips fighting against Yuuri’s hold on him to move.

Finally, he feels Yuuri’s fingers reaching up to pull at Viktor’s chin, and Viktor turns his head to the side. Yuuri pushes two fingers into Viktor’s mouth and Viktor obediently sucks and licks at them, slicking them up. All too soon they are gone, and so is Yuuri’s tongue, and Viktor’s hips push back, only to be held still by Yuuri’s hand. There is a long moment where nothing happens, and then Yuuri’s spit-slick fingers push into Viktor.

Viktor moans again, pressing his face back into the pillow for a moment before Yuuri’s other hand grabs a fistful of hair and pulls him away. “I want to hear you,” he says. He scissors his fingers and Viktor moans at the stretch. Yuuri pulls his fingers out and shoves three into Viktor’s mouth again, allows Viktor to taste the headiness of himself and curl his tongue around them. Yuuri works all three back into Viktor, stretching him out.

Yuuri curls his fingers, just so, and Viktor gasps with a full-body shudder. He catches the smirk on Yuuri’s face, just before Yuuri releases his grip on his hair, and then it’s all Viktor can do to keep himself from begging, pleading. Yuuri circles his fingers around Viktor’s prostate, then rubs over it with the pad of his middle finger. Viktor practically sobs as Yuuri keeps rubbing, and he’s never been able to come before without some sort of stimulation to his cock, but this time he thinks he’s close,  _ so close _ , but not quite able to go over the edge. It’s maddening, and he just wants Yuuri to  _ fuck him _ already.

As if Yuuri knows, can read his mind, Yuuri bends forward, curling over Viktor’s back, and whispers, “Talk.”

“P- _ please _ ,” Viktor spills out, taking a shaky breathe. His voice is a wreck, hoarse and shuddering with each crook of Yuuri’s fingers. “Please, Yuuri, please fuck me, you feel so good,  _ please _ , just shove your cock inside me, I want to feel you, so  _ big _ and so  _ full _ .” He pauses for breath, then continues, words continuing to stream from his mouth in a litany of pleading. “Please, I need you, I’m close, I need your cock,  _ so close _ , Yuuri, please give it to me, I  _ need  _ it,  _ please _ , Yuuri.”

“Oh?” Yuuri twists his fingers and Viktor drops forward again, unable to hold himself up. “You want me to  _ fuck  _ you?” Viktor nods helplessly. “You want my cock inside you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Viktor croaks out.

“You want me to let you  _ come _ ?”

“Yes,” Viktor answers, more firmly this time. “Please, Yuuri, you’re so good,  _ please _ .”

“You think this is about what  _ you _ want?” Viktor falters. He pushes up, peering back over his shoulder uncertainly. Yuuri’s head is cocked to the side. His fingers continue to rub over Viktor’s prostrate, almost thoughtlessly as Yuuri studies him. “Didn’t I already tell you?” Viktor gasps at the forceful shove of Yuuri’s fingers inside him. “This is about  _ me _ . This is about what  _ I _ want.”

Viktor licks his lips at that. His body bends awkwardly, with his hands still cuffed to the rails on the headboard, to watch Yuuri.

Yuuri pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the comforter. “Didn’t I tell you,” he says as he opens up the lube he had lying on the bed next to them (and when, exactly had he gotten that out?),“that I could do what I want with you like this? What makes you think I’ll  _ let  _ you come?”

Viktor whimpers, his cock already hard almost to the point of pain. Yuuri squirts out some lube and spreads it onto his cock with easy, lazy strokes. Viktor watches his hand closely.

Yuuri positions himself behind Viktor, rubbing his cock against Viktor’s entrance teasingly. “Maybe I’ll just fuck you until  _ I _ come.” He pushes inside and Viktor’s eyes roll back as he groans. Yuuri pulls Viktor’s hips back sharply until he is flush against him, his cock fully seated inside Viktor. “What do you think about  _ that _ ?” he asks, punctuating the word with a slap to Viktor’s ass.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Viktor cries. “Oh, god,  _ please _ .”

Yuuri slides out, then thrusts back in roughly. “Maybe I’ll never let you come  _ again _ .” Viktor grabs onto the top of the headboard again and bites into his hands. “Maybe I’ll just leave you here hard and wanting and  _ aching _ , until I decide to come back and fuck you again.” Yuuri digs his fingers into Viktor’s hips, starting up a rhythm that is slow, but  _ harsh _ and forceful.

“ _ Please _ , Yuuri.”

“Please, what?”

Viktor inhales on a shudder. “Please,  _ fuck me _ ,  _ please _ .”

Yuuri hums behind him, then bends forward. He licks over Viktor’s shoulder. “You’re  _ mine _ ,” he whispers.

“Yes,” Viktor gasps out.

“You’re  _ mine _ , to do whatever I want to.” Yuuri sinks his teeth into Viktor’s shoulder, biting down hard enough that Viktor knows it will bruise easily, probably within a few hours.

“ _ Yes _ .”

Yuuri bites down Viktor’s back, down his spine, until he can’t quite bend over any further, then straightens up and starts thrusting into Viktor in earnest, his pace picking up. The movement of his hips are hard as they meet Viktor’s ass with loud smacks. Yuuri’s fingers dig further into Viktor’s skin and he pulls Viktor back against him with every push inside. Viktor feels like his cock is going to explode at the smallest  _ hint _ of friction on it. It’s  _ achingly _ hard, almost torturously so. Viktor’s moans are constant, broken only by a pause to breathe or to plead with Yuuri to fuck him faster, harder, more.

With a low groan, Yuuri reaches forward, fisting his hand in Viktor’s hair again. He pulls back, and Viktor follows until he’s up on his knees, his back pressed to Yuuri’s front. The new angle means Yuuri is hitting his prostate every time. Unthinkingly, Viktor tries to reach for his cock, to stroke himself to release, to relief, but his hands are still  _ cuffed _ , damn it. “ _ Yuuri _ ,” he chokes out, feeling like he’s going to burst.

“Fuck, Viktor, you’re so tight around me,” Yuuri says as he continues to thrust up into him, his hips beginning to stutter slightly. “You’re so good for me like this.” Yuuri pulls Viktor’s head back more, for access to his throat. Yuuri sucks at the corner of Viktor’s jaw, right below his ear, then leaves a trail of bites all along Viktor’s throat.

Viktor’s hands twitch towards his cock again, their journey still unfairly thwarted by the cuffs. He thinks if he doesn’t get some kind of relief, some kind of friction soon, he may scream, or possibly die. “Yuuri,  _ please _ , so close, I’m so  _ close _ .”

Yuuri bites into Viktor’s neck again, right where it meets his shoulder, and reaches around. His fingers curl around Viktor’s neglected cock and Viktor nearly sobs with relief. It only takes three strokes until he’s coming, his release shooting impressively up and arcing down quite a ways away from him. Yuuri works him through it, coaxing out every bit of come that he can until Viktor is twisting in his grasp from oversensitivity.

Yuuri wraps his free arm, the other preoccupied with his grip on Viktor’s hair still, around Viktor’s waist and thrusts quickly, losing his sense of rhythm, chasing after his own orgasm. He comes with a sharp cry, and another bite to Viktor’s shoulder. His cock pulses into Viktor, filling him with come. They remain poised in the air, frozen in that position, for a few moments until Viktor crumples forward and Yuuri pulls out.

There are tears in Viktor’s eyes as he comes down from the euphoric high. He turns over onto his back, somehow avoiding the wet spot of his own release, and Yuuri is right there at his side.

“I'm here,” he says reassuringly. He cups his hand on Viktor’s cheek. “You were good, so, so good.” His voice is a soft, loving whisper. Viktor tries to reach out, only to find his hands still cuffed, and Yuuri’s eyes widen. “Here, hold on.”

Yuuri turns, leans over, and Viktor nearly breaks at the loss of his love, his comfort, but then Yuuri is back at his side. He has the cloth that Viktor had gotten ready in one hand, which he drops onto the bed beside him, and the handcuff key in the other. “Here,” he repeats, and he makes quick work of the cuffs. He tosses them away, along with the key. Viktor barely spares a thought to hope they’ll be able to find it so they can use them again before his hands are on Yuuri, tracing his features, trailing down his neck to his chest. It just feels so  _ good _ to be able to touch him again.

He pulls Yuuri down into a soft kiss, just a slow slide of lips on lips and when he pulls back he thinks that he can feel wetness sliding down his cheeks. Yuuri smiles down at him and gently wipes at his eyes. “Can I clean you up?” he asks, and Viktor nods, knowing that Yuuri will just take a moment. Yuuri wipes at his face with the cloth, erasing the slightly crusty remains of Yuuri’s come that linger there, then Viktor’s stomach, the sheets, and finally wipes between Viktor’s legs.

He tosses the washcloth away and reaches for a bottle of water. “Here.” He holds it out for Viktor and Viktor props himself up and allows Yuuri to hold the bottle to his lips, tilting it. Water pours into Viktor’s mouth in a steady flow. Viktor drinks about half the bottle before Yuuri pulls it away. “Do you want more?” Viktor shakes his head. Yuuri caps it and puts it away.

He pulls the covers back, holding them up for Viktor to slide into. Yuuri then pulls off the top comforter and tosses it to the floor, to be washed the next day and slips in next to Viktor. He holds his arms out and Viktor nestles into their warmth instantly. Yuuri presses a kiss to the top of Viktor’s head. “Was it too much?” Yuuri asks it after every time they’ve fucked like that, though he knows that Viktor would use his safe word if it ever  _ was _ too much for him.

Viktor settles against Yuuri, then shakes his head, a smile curling on his lips. He kisses Yuuri’s chest, just above his heart, his way of saying,  _ perfect _ . Viktor often finds it difficult to talk after being so thoroughly wrung out. It had scared Yuuri at first, the first time they did anything like that, and it had kind of scared Viktor, himself, as well, but they’ve since learned that Viktor just needs to be taken care of after, essentially showered with affection, and he’ll ease back into himself after a while.

It takes a lot, he always thinks, and it is a testament to the strength of their relationship, that Viktor can let himself go like that. It shows how much Viktor trusts Yuuri to listen to him and know that Yuuri isn’t going to take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state, and how much Yuuri trusts Viktor to be honest with what he can handle and know that Viktor will tell him to stop if he needs Yuuri to.

Viktor snuggles into the warmth of Yuuri’s embrace, allowing Yuuri to get up once to take out his contacts and turn the lights off, before attaching himself to Yuuri again until they doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from??? I just sat down and started writing and this happened. So thank you for reading my trash. If you made it all the way to the end, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you find any mistakes let me know, or if I totally misconstrued anything in this (esp in regards to d/s relationships) then I fully apologize and would love to be educated on what I did wrong so I can fix it!


End file.
